


Remembering

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, First Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Fall, Suicide mention, pre-thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minho was well aware of the comfort Newt found in the gardens, and on a night like that one, it was easy to see why. The plants grew tall over where they sat, providing a feeling of shelter despite the cool air nipping at their faces. He hoped the garden would help him open up a little more. With Newt's recent accident still fresh in Minho's mind, he couldn't leave anything to chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

Newt wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

He wasn't the only one staying out of the conversation, Minho noticed. He supposed that not everybody had memories of girls.

It was a late night, with the Gladers all gathered around a large bonfire. In the year that Minho had been in the glade, this had been done enough times for the smell of smoke to become comforting. The boys would relax, eat or drink whatever Frypan had cooked up, and pretend they weren't stuck in an ever-changing maze with very limited knowledge of any other life.

But, as always with their fires, their talk turned to the outside, this time brought up by the current Greenie, someone still confused and desperate for answers. 

They weren't completely in the dark about the world outside of the Glade. They knew what a TV was, despite never having one in the Glade. They could tell the difference between a real hot dog and Frypan's best attempt, even though they couldn't remember actually eating it.

On that night, the topic was girls.

"Why do you think it's only guys in here?"

"It'd be nice to have a girl or two."

"Could you imagine?" 

"Let's ask the Creators to send a few up, huh?"

The conversation spiraled, and fast, into something dirty. Minho himself didn't really care, and even threw in his own opinion every now and then. 

But there was Newt, not even overseeing the conversation, as he normally would. He just folded his arms defensively and leaned back as far from the conversation as he could get. Something was off. 

Maybe Alby noticed Newt's discomfort, or maybe not. Either way, he ended their celebration eventually, telling the boys to get to bed. Minho jogged over to Newt.

"Hey, Newt, head with me for a sec, will ya?"

Nobody noticed as they snuck off to the crops. The other Gladers were far too busy in their own vague memories and fantasies.

"You seemed kinda distant back there," Minho said, once they were sitting and comfortable.

Minho was well aware of the comfort Newt found in the gardens, and on a night like that one, it was easy to see why. The plants grew tall over where they sat, providing a feeling of shelter despite the cool air nipping at their faces. He hoped the garden would help him open up a little more. With Newt's recent accident still fresh in Minho's mind, he couldn't leave anything to chance. 

Newt only hummed in response.

"Do you wanna say anything about it?"

"I just...," Newt began, clearly struggling for words. "I don't think I like...girls that way."

"Guys, then?"

Newt met his question with silence, avoiding his gaze and staring straight ahead.

"Look, I don't wanna put words in your mouth, but that's cool. I don't really care either way myself. Boys, girls, whichever, you know?"

Newt glanced over at him.

It wasn't a lie. Minho hadn't really put much thought into it, it was just a part of him. Sure, he hadn't said anything, just in case the others' reactions would be extreme, but this was Newt. He had already offered up his secret to Minho, the least he could do was the same. He trusted him.

Minho continued, quickly changing the subject. "You know, there are some things you remember, and some things you remember how they feel. If you asked any if these boys if they knew what the ocean was, they could tell you, right?"

"Right," Newt finally spoke up.

"But I know what wet sand feels like on your feet, and what the ocean smells like, you know? I guess I must've lived near water. Makes me feel a bit better."

"I don't know what the ocean feels like, though," Newt worried.

"Search your brain, shuckface. There's gotta be something."

They sat in silence while, Minho assumed, Newt went over everything he knew about the way life worked outside the Glade.

"I think, I think I had a dog," Newt's voice broke as he spoke. "I know what a dog licking your face feels like. Shuck, Minho, I can remember something. Minho, I must've had a dog!"

On impulse, Newt threw his arms around his friend, glad to have some sense of his life back. Minho, surprised by the other boy's sudden movement, was knocked to the ground with Newt still on top on him.

"Sorry," whispered Newt, only slightly embrassed. And yet, he made no move to get back up.

"It's alright," Minho whispered back.

Slowly, he brought his arms to the back of Newt's head, pulling  him closer until their lips met. 

And suddenly, Minho wasn't even cold anymore, even so far away from the dying bonfire. He and Newt made their own warmth, lips moving against one another, finding their own way in the dark.

He sat up, moving both boys into an upright position, his lips never leaving Newt's. Minho found his fingers snaking their way through Newt's blonde hair and resting there.

It felt natural for Minho to close his eyes, but he couldn't, not when Newt was so close to him, his hands firmly placed on Minho's shoulders for support, and his lips still moving slowly against his own.

It was a confirmation that the budding feelings he had felt for his friend since arriving in the Glade were returned. It was an apology, for not noticing how Newt felt until it was too late, and he had thrown himself off the maze wall. It was a message, each boy letting the other know that they weren't alone in the Glade. They had each other, and it was a start. It was about as good as you could get when you were trapped in there.

"Oh my god," Newt said when they finally broke apart, almost in disbelief that it had actually happened.

"Oh my god," agreed Minho, and while he couldn't remember the people in his life before the Glade, he was sure that nobody had ever brought him as much joy as Newt did.

Newt pressed his forehead against Minho's, lips almost touching, but still staying just barely out of Minho's reach. Minho felt each one of Newt's breaths, and suddenly, he couldn't help it. He cracked a grin and laughed out loud, actually laughed, something so seemingly out of place for their location. 

Newt laughed right back at him. His shirt had gotten bunched up in Newt's fist by that point, and Newt held tighter. This time, it was Newt, not Minho, who pulled him in, and as their lips met again, Minho decided that he'd be completely content to never leave their spot in the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> so, here it is! my first fic in the fandom!
> 
> i've only just joined the maze runner fandom, devoured the books and movie while i was on vacation, and here's the result. i plan for it to be the first of many!
> 
> because i am new to the fandom, i'm still working on characterization. if you have constructive critism on that, or anything else, i'd be glad to hear it!
> 
> a few more quick notes on this fic:
> 
> 1\. my apologizes for minho being kinda binary when talking about attraction! i figured in this universe, he wouldn't be as knowlegable about genders other than boy or girl, so, again, my apologizes.
> 
> 2\. when writing this, i worried that it implied that a relationship could "cure" your depression and/or suicidal thoughts, WHICH IS NOT TRUE, or that the relationship between minho and newt was too dependent on each other and unhealthy, which, again, is not the case.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
